What May Have Really Happened
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: A Fairy Tail collection of Fairy Tales. When Fairy Tail characters become Fairy Tale Characters. Multiple Pairings, multiple Fairy Tales. Different and slightly twisted versions.


**_This Idea has been nagging at me for a while now, and I just had to write. _**

**_I am still working on the other stories, no worries, however, I seem to be having a major writer's block. It's annoying me to no end because each time I go over the other stories, I can't seem to find inspiration to write. Sigh... Gomen. I have also been working on my art work lately (updating my DA and whatnot) and my job, taking time away from writing, but I still write. Please be patient with me. Thank you!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_PS: These Fairy Tales are not necessarily the same as the actual Fairy tales you expect. They are DIFFERENT, but there will be similarities.  
_**

* * *

Red Riding Hood Part I

* * *

"_In three days time the moon will bleed red, swallowing the midnight sky. The animals will continue to gather until the birth of the next leader. He will protect the animals and the forest, he will slay the beasts that should stray into these woods, and then he will feast on their hearts to strike fear upon all other threats. On the night of his birth sacrifices will be made and those sacrifices are the hearts of the humans that lost their way while traveling this land."_

She let out a small breath as the fog began to descend upon the forest. Animals were scurrying into their homes, while others began to awaken. The thick layer of fog did little to hide the light emanating from the moon that grew larger as the night of the prophecy approached. In the distance, she could hear the howling of the wolves, also awaiting the birth of their future leader.

Levy shivered as the words of the seer echoed repeatedly in her head. No one expected it. After so many years of their village being threatened by abnormal wolves, the son of the blacksmith, a warrior sworn to defend their small home, succeeded in slaying the leader of the beasts. For three years they rejoiced as those who traveled in the woods were finally able to return. They danced around a large fire every full moon, listening to the cries of the wolves, free from the reign of terror they have feared since long ago. It was no longer the wolves who slayed the humans, but rather the humans who slayed the wolves. When one was lost within their village, they mercilessly slaughtered the beasts.

Another howl, one no longer mourning, interrupted the silence of the woods. Levy hid being the trunk of a large tree, pulling down the hood of her dark, red cloak to keep her identity concealed. She was afraid, but she might be the one who could save her village.

"_Fear and terror will strike once more. Many will suffer death in the hands of the leader. He alone will kill and place vengeance upon his fallen comrades. For the night he is born, he will be blessed with strength like no other, a heart cold and hard as steel, and hands that can kill with a single movement alone. However, all hope is not lost. A young woman, whose day of birth falls between now and the night of the prophecy will be the downfall of this beast."_

Levy groaned, a strand of her blue hair sticking to her face as she slighted tilted her head back. She and three other girls from the village were turning eighteen within the next three days and a task was given to determine which one of them was more likely to be the girl mentioned in the prophecy. Her green eyes glowed beneath the filtered moon light as she looked behind her, where she could make out three figures silently making their way through the forest. All three of them were in search of a pure, silver dagger.

"It's so cold out here. I don't know how we're ever going to find that dagger," the familiar voice of her best friend whispered behind her. She was hidden beneath a midnight blue cloak, only few strands of her golden hair was visible beneath her hood.

"Only one of us will find the dagger," another figure emerged from the darkness, her face hidden in a black cloak, followed by another in a blue cloak. "But we must, at all cost, stick together. The wolves have risen once again. One false movement and one of us could be dead, or worse, we could all be slaughtered by those beasts."

"Ehhh, you're really starting to scare me. I'm almost positive that I'm not the one mentioned in the prophecy," Juvia, the girl in the blue cloak whispered to the one in the black. Her ocean blue hair and eyes were shadowed by the hood of her cloak, while Erza, the one in black, did not hesitate to show her features in the open. Her hair was a scarlet red color, and her eyes were a dark brown color. Her skin was pale, illuminated even by the fog. She was the bravest of all four of them and thought it a mission to save the people of their village.

They were all determined to stop the coming slaughter of their people, but they each had a different attitude towards this particular task. Lucy could care less about finding the dagger simply because she believed it was being forced upon them rather than allowing things to unfold on their own. Much similar to her beliefs, Levy had the same opinion, but felt that if this was necessary to prevent future deaths then the sooner the soon to be leader was eliminated the better. And the silver dagger was certainly a weakness. Erza felt she had a responsibility should she be the chosen one and if not, to assist in realizing who their savior would be. Juvia cared much about the people of their village, but she was certain she was not the one mentioned in the prophecy and therefore is only wasting her time risking her life in the woods in search of a small weapon.

"Who the heck hides a silver dagger in the middle of the forest anyways? If it was meant for wolves, why place it in the enemy's territory?" Lucy grimaced, looking up at the moon with her chocolate brown orbs as another howl filled the air.

Her question was left unanswered as they continued to walked through the woods silently. They did not really know where to start looking, but Levy had a feeling that a weapon like that was in the one place they were least likely to look. She has read enough books with the same scenarios, fiction or nonfiction, they were usually applicable to real life. After all, information from books tend to be based on real life experiences. However, she was almost certain there was a book she read about a silver dagger once.

"Red," Levy reacted to the nickname she was given earlier that day. It was according to superstition that if someone's name was mentioned in the forest, they will be cursed by the spirits that reside within the wilderness to walk a lost path. That is, until the wolves find them and feast upon their flesh and bones. "You know, don't you?" Levy could only nod silently at her best friend's question.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before she turned to all three of them, "It may or may not be true, but I've read a book about the history of the wolves and our village once. Apparently, these highly intelligent wolves never existed until a man and a fairy spirit in the forest fell in love with each other. But it wasn't long before the spirit was cheated by the man, who, behind her back, was wedded to another woman in the village. When the spirit found out, she sought out vengeance and ripped the heart out of the man she loved. Her actions turned her into a beast, and what good was left in her was a barrier that protected her from ever sympathizing with humans. Her line swore to protect the forest and those residing within it, and since then have made humans their enemies."

"That's so tragic!" Juvia wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But it doesn't explain where we can find the dagger," Erza pointed out.

Levy paused, biting her bottom lips, "You see, the fairy spirit used a silver dagger to rip the heart out of the man she loved…"

Lucy gasped as realization dawned on her, "The wolves have the dagger…"

Erza shook her head in disbelief, "That makes no sense, why would the seer suggest this trial if it is impossible?"

"Because she did not suggest it," Levy looked down on the ground as her three friends stared" at her with confusion in their eyes, "None of you were there when the seer spoke of the prophecy. She merely stated that the wolves were weak towards silver, but the elders immediately assumed she spoke of the dagger."

They stood there in silence for a while, unsure of how to react. Levy continued to look down to the earth, upset that she only realized what was going on right now rather than sooner. This test may not actually prove who was meant to slay the next leader of the beasts, but even so, it was an impossible task.

* * *

Levy woke up to the sound of animals moving about in the forest. Her eyes opened to the bright rays of sunlight that were slowly being swallowed by the longer nights. Sitting up on the thick branch, she looked around her. There was little left of the fog that consumed the night prior and it was slowly warming up.

The night before, they have all decided that sticking in a single group would be the safest way to go about searching for the dagger. After their long discussion of its whereabouts, the fog thickened, making it even less probable to find the weapon. It wasn't long until they grew tired and decided to camp up on the thick branches of the trees. Higher ground was safer than the ground below.

Realization dawned on her as she fully awakened to her surroundings. Frantic, she jumped down from the branch, her eyes flickering in every direction, in search of her friends. They were gone.

Quickly, she placed her hood over her head, making her way towards the direction of their village, until the sound of a scream and growls filled her ears. She turned, her jade eyes wide with horror. "Lucy!" Levy screamed, running back as fast as her feet could take her to where she came from. When she stopped, she was horrified to find blood splattered everywhere and her midnight blue cloak torn in pieces.

She stumbled back, landing on the ground. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes at the idea that her friends were attacked by the wolves. Holding the fabric near her heart, she cried.

She sat in the middle of the forest for what seemed like hours. At the back of her mind she wondered why she has yet to be attacked by the monsters who killed her best friend. She was vulnerable and yet, no one dared to come near her and not even the sound of birds could be heard. The forest was eerily silent.

When she finally managed to stand up, she simply walked forwards, not knowing where her feet would take her. Levy looked up from the ground as two contiguous screams filled the air once more. She listened, her feet ready to run, but the sounds seem to come from every direction.

"Erza! Help me!" It was Juvia.

"Juvia!" followed by Erza's voice.

Levy shut her eyes and listened until the forest became silent again. When she opened them, she found herself staring into a pair of hungry yellow eyes.

* * *

She did not know how long she was unconscious but when she woke up, the first image that greeted her was the moon a blood red color. It was overwhelmingly large compared to the last night she saw it. The sky itself looked as if it was bleeding. Her green eyes scanned her surroundings. She was tied against a rock wall, but the area around her was open to the wilderness. There was a sound of water flowing or crashing on the ground, and she could only assume they were hidden behind a waterfall, though she never once found one in the forest.

Levy gasped at the sight of her three friends, who lay unconscious on the ground. They were all pale, with bite marks all over their exposed skin. Blood was spilled everywhere. Levy cried out, unable to bear the sight of her closest friend dead. She tried to break free from the chains that held her in place but to no avail. "Lu-chan! Juvia! Erza! Wake up! Wake up, please!"

The sound of howling broke the silence that followed. Before she could blink, three wolves gathered around her friends. One was a unique shade of rose, another a raven color, and the last was strangely blue. Levy watched as each of them licked the blood from her friends and if things could not get any stranger, the wolves began to take a different shape. The scream that was threatening to leave her lips was cut off as three humans took the place of the wolves. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh man, all this preparation sucks," a pink haired male, who looked about nineteen stood in place of the rose-colored wolf. He scratched his head as he crouched down to look at Lucy.

"Ah. Stupid leader making things so fucking complicated," in place of the raven-furred wolf was a raven-haired male. He was glancing up at the moon but every now and then his eyes would flicker to Juvia.

The last of the three was a blue haired male with a tattoo just below his right eye. He was silent, but there was something about the gaze that he focused on Erza.

_T...they're humans?! _Levy was left in a state of disbelief, but how could that be, when she herself watched as three wolves shifted into humans before her eyes. Her mind refused to believe it, but it was true. The beasts who threatened her village were humans, too. To make matters worse, they were the ones who murdered her friends. "You!" She yelled, their attention immediately snapping towards her.

"You killed my friends!" Levy's eyes watered with tears, her throat hoarse from forcing her voice louder, "What are you? What do you want with me?!"

"Oh man," The rose-haired of the three stood back up, his hazel eyes now focused on her, "Uh, well, your friends aren't exactly dead. It's impossible for us to hurt them. And as for you, we just needed some of your blood for our leader. You were the one the prophecy spoke of."

Levy's eyes narrowed, but her expression betrayed her strong facade. She was confused. Were they planning on killing her in order to ensure their victory? A part of her, on the other hand, was relieved to know her friends were not dead.

"By the way, the silver dagger you're looking for, it's not going to do you any good. We have long surpassed our weaknesses."

"You should know better. Humans have been fooled by that myth which led to their demise. It was an indirect way of trapping our enemies, allowing them to enter our territory with hopes to find the one thing they thought would kill us."

"Then why don't you just kill me?" it was a whisper that left her lips. "I want to protect my friends, my village. I want to slaughter your kind so I don't have to see anyone suffer. If I'm the one the seer spoke of, then I will be the one to kill all of you! So get on with it and kill me before I kill you!"

It was silent, before the blue haired male finally spoke.

"There's just no way we can kill our future queen." Her eyes widened as she watched the three men kneel before her. An angry howl filled the air, followed by many more. They were coming from all directions, but they seemed to focus on her. She looked down at her friends, worried that the howls that seemed to get louder were wolves that threatened their safety.

"It's time."

_Levy_.

A whisper sounded in her ear. When she looked up, she found herself staring into a pair of blood red eyes.

* * *

_**Please Review and Let me know what you think! This will be a multichapter story with many different Fairy Tales.**_

_**However, keep in mind, mine is a completely different story from the actual Fairy Tale. But some will have similarities!**_

_**Again, Thank you and REVIEW:)**_


End file.
